A Chipmunk Christmas: The Squeakquel
A real funny sequel to one of the most beloved animated musical thrillers - A Chipmunk Christmas. Cast *Larry the Cucumber as Alvin *Mr. Lunt as Theodore *Pa Grape as Simon *Archibald Asparagus as Dave Transcript *(Caption "This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen.") * (Close-up on a town) *Bandit: Alright, everyone! This is a stickup. Don't anybody move. Now empty the villagers! *(Blue words on black background "Villager-emptying in progress") *Alvin: Yeah, but, I'm dressed like a pirate. *Simon: Then do a Pirate Silly Song. *Alvin: No! *Bandit: See ya later, boys. I hope you like water with your lunches! *Alvin: I believe you have something that belongs to them. *Bandit: (gets shaken) *Radio in Policeman's Car: I am not your friend... *Policeman: (singing along) I am not your friend... *(Bandit falls into car) *Policeman: Aah! It's another space alien. *Alvin: (lays on floor) *(Caption "ABC Digital Video Enterprises presents") *Andy: You saved the day again, Alvin. *Alvin: I guess they most like me. *(Title shows up) *Pea: Make way for Alvin - the King's right-hand-man! *(People stare at him) *Alvin: Why did the chicken cross the road? *(People stare at him) *Alvin: I don't know. *(Caption "Stand up with Alvin.") *Dave: Boo! *(Yellow words on black background "Moving on...") *Alvin: Heh-ee... It had to rhyme! *Dave: Oh come on, you guys. It's only a recording session. *Alvin: Don't question the King's grammar! *Dave: Maybe I'll even let you play your harmonica, Alvin. *Alvin: Now go and get that duck! Uh, young lady... (Throws suitcase) You are a guh-nat. *(Blue words on white background "The next morning...") *Sven: Not so fast, don't take another hop. We know where you've been and we think it's gotta stop. *Lyle: Huh? *Ottar: We Vikings rule the seas. We pillage and attack. We never say please. And we never give stuff... back! *Sven; Not to mention the potholders. *(Alvin looks scared) *(Caption "The end.") *(Alvin smiles) *(Caption "Just kidding. That's not how it ends.") *Mr. Dooley: We're looking for a man. A dangerous man. Have you seen him? *(Caption "If you don't like it, don't watch it Dooley.") *Alvin: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *King George: I want it. *Louis: What? The house? *King George: No. The harmonica. *(Caption "The night before...") *Captain Cuke: Kiss me! *Luna: I will never KISS you! *Alvin: You're in trouble old pal. *(Door opens and closes) *(Moe stutters) *(Caption "The end.") *Tomato Sawyer: Hang on, Little Jimmy. Help is on the way! *Alvin: Eh, no wait. Oh, never mind. *(Title "A Chipmunk Christmas - The YouTube Poop.") *Minn: The park guy isn't from New York. He's really working for Professor Rattan whose been following me this whole time, and I don't think there really is a rogue band of Canadian barrel-makers. They made that whole thing up to trick me. I'm coming home now. *Larryboy: I've been driving around all day. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I gotta go to the bathroom. This suit is very constricting. Now Rattan can rule the world cause he's got all the power! Category:Episode Category:Specials Category:Feature-Length Program